Hope Mikaelson
Hope ist die Tochter von Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall, Vampire können sich zwar nicht fortpflanzen, aber Werwölfe schon. Da Klaus zur Hälfte ein Werwolf ist, kann er auch Kinder zeugen. Als Hope geboren wurde, haben ihre eltern ihren Tod vorgeteuscht, sie liesen alle glauben das Marcel sie umgebracht hätte, obwohl sie Rebekah übergeben worden ist damit sie sicher ist. Sie ist die Enkelin von Ansel und Esther und zwei namenlosen Werwölfen und die Stief-Enkelin von Mikael. Sie ist auch die Nichte von Freya , Finn , Elijah , Kol , Rebekah und Henrik Mikaelson, und die Stieftochter von Jackson Kenner da er mit ihrer Mutter verheiratet ist. Hope hat die wichtigste Rolle in The Originals. Sie wurde in der Episode Bring it On (TVD) erwähnt, und in The Originals wurde offenbart, dass Hayley schwanger ist, Hope wurde in From a Cradle to a Grave geboren. Den Namen Hope, hat sie von ihrem Vater, sie sollte die neue Hoffnung (Hope) der Familie sein. Nach einem Auftritt der Hexe Sabine in dem Spin-Off "The Originals", indem diese Hayley auf das Geschlecht des Kinds untersucht erfährt sie eine typische hexische Eingebung. Ihr Kopf fällt zurück und sie spricht atemringend auf Latein die folgenden Worte: "Hoc est infantimam malum. Nos est perdetu el eam.", was nach eigener Übersetzung soviel wie "Dies ist ein schlechtes Kind. Es wird uns alle zugrunde richten." bedeuten könnte. Laut Julie Plec, soll dank diesem Kind dem Urhybriden Klaus eine vollständige Familie geschenkt werden. In Apres Moi Le Deluge, einer Folge von The Originals, wird gesagt das Hope eine Hybridin ist. Sie ist ein Werwolf und ein Vampir zugleich. Sie ist die Erste, die mit Vampir Blut geboren wurde. Das macht sie zum ersten "lebenden Vampir" . Später erfahren Sie von Genevieve das Hope zum Teil auch eine Hexe ist. Da Hope Klaus' Tochter ist, kann sie vermutlich auch einen Werwolfbiss mit ihrem Blut heilen, mit Hopes Blut kann man auch Hybriden und Vampire erschafffen. Hope ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson Familie, der Labonair Familie, und eine unbekannte Familie der Werwölfe. Hope ist ein Mitglied der Crescent Wolf Clan und dem Nordostatlantik-Pack und das erste Kind von einem Urvampir. Staffel Vier (TVD) "Every king needs an heir." : —Klaus ändert seine Meinung über das Baby. Sophie Deveraux erklärte Klaus in der Folge Stadt der Vampire, dass Hayley nach seinem One-Night-Stand von ihm schwanger ist. Vampire können sich zwar nicht fortpflanzen, aber Werwölfe schon. Da Klaus zur Hälfte ein Werwolf ist, kann er auch Kinder zeugen. Sophie verlangt dann, dass Klaus ihr hilft oder sie würde das Baby und Hayley töten. Klaus wollte nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben, er meint, die Hexen hätten einen Fehler gemacht, wenn sie dachten, dass sie mit Hilfe von Hayley und seinem Kind als Druckmittel, ihn bekommen konnten. Aber nach einem Gespräch mit Elijah Mikaelson , ändert er seine Meinung. Als Eljiah ihn nach Hayley und über sein ungeborenes Kind fragte, antwortete ihm Klaus: "Jeder König braucht einen Erben". Aussehen "Rebekah: She looks like her mother. Maybe there´s a god after all. Klaus: She has a hint of Devil in her eyes — That´s all me. " — Klaus und Rebekah über Hope in From a Cradle to a Grave Rebekah hat gemeint, dass Hope aussieht wie ihre Mutter. Andererseits hat Klaus darauf hin gedeutet, dass sie seine Augen hat. Sie hat helle Haut, braune Haare wie ihre Mutter und blaue Augen wie ihr Vater. Als eine Labonair muss Hope den Werwolf-Mal haben, wie ihre Mom und ihre entfernte Verwandte Eve. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Hope ist eine Hexe, In the Devil is Damned, hat hope eine gefahr gefühlt das ihr haus explodieren würde und sie hat ihre Magie benutzt um Cami´s Wagen auszuschalten um sich und Cami zu beschützen. Sie hat die Magie nochmal verwendet um den Wagen wieder zu starten. Hopes Fähigkeit ihre Magie zu kontrolieren während sie noch ein Baby ist, ist ein Zeichen das sie eine Sehr mächtige Hexe sein wird. Laut Michael Narducci wird Hope nicht zu stoppen sein. Hope ist auch ein Werwolf, aber sie hat ihre Werwolf-seite noch nicht ausgelöst, wenn sie es auslösen würde wäre sie ein starker Wolf, und hätte alle kräfte der Lykanthrophie gewonnen. Hope ist aber kein Vampir, sie besitzt nur Vampirische Eigenschaften, speziell in ihrem Blut. Ihr Blut war in der Lage, ihre Mutter im Mutterleib zu heilen. Sie hat sich auch selbst geheilt, nachdem ein Spielzeug auf sie gefallen ist und sie ein kleinen kratzer hatte, allerdings hat das heilen gedauert weil sie kein echter vampir ist. Ihr Blut kann verwendet werden, um neue Vampire und Hybriden zu zeugen. Wenn Hope sterben würde (das geht nur indem ihr kopf abgetrennt wird oder ihr herz rausgerissen wird), würde sie ein Vampir-Werwolf Hybrid, sie wäre höchst wahrscheinlich noch eine hexe weil sie mit allen drein genen geboren wurde. Beziehungen Hope ist die einzige Tochter und das Kind der Hybriden Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall (geboren Andrea Labonair). Sie ist auch die einzige Nichte von Elijah und Rebekah Mikaelson die geschworen haben sie zu beschützen egal was kommt - sie sehen in ihr den Weg wieder glücklich zu werden,und die Nichte von Freya, Finn, Kol und Henrik Mikaelson, und die großnichte von dahlia. Sie ist die Enkelin von Esther und Ansel, und die Stief-Enkelin von Mikael der versucht hat sie umzubringen, und sowie die Enkelin von zwei anderen Werwölfen, die man nicht kennt. Sie ist auch ein entfernter Verwandter von Lana und Eva via ihre Mutter und ein entfernter Cousin von Cary und die Adoptiv jüngere Schwester von Marcel Gerard Via ihren Vater. Es wird gesagt das sie beide Familienfeinde erbt. Hayley Marshall "I woke up in the church and all I felt was this hunger, and then I knew what I needed - I needed her. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby." —Hayley über Hope in From a Cradle to Grave Hayley ist Hopes Mutter, und es wird gezeigt, dass Hayley sich stark um ihre Tochter kümmert. Sie erfuhr über ihre schwangerschaft in new orleans und wegen ihrer schwangerschaft wurde sie von den Schwestern Deveraux verwendet, um eine Allianz mit dem Ur-Familie aufzubauen. Nachdem wollte sie das Kind mit Eisenhut abtreiben, konnte es aber dann doch nicht und sie wurde angegriffen. Sie erfuhr dann, dass sie eine Tochter haben wird. Im Laufe der Zeit wuchs Hayleys Liebe zu dem Kind. Weil sie noch nie eine liebende Mutter in ihrem Leben hatte, wusste sie am anfang nicht, wie man eine gute Mutter sein sollte, doch wie Klaus will Hayley Hope, egal was passiert, beschützen. Dies wird gezeigt, als Genevieve und die Erntemädchen Hope entführt haben, und versuchten sie zu töten. Hayley kämpfte für ihre Tochter, und bekam sie zurück. Sie zeigte auch die Fähigkeit zu wissen, wo ihre Tochter ist, auch wenn sie versteckt worden war durch einen Zauber. Hayley versprach ihrer Tochter und sich selber, das Sie (Hope) sicher und geliebt aufwachsen wird. Dieses Versprechen hatt sie auch gehalten indem sie Hope Rebekah übergab, damit sie sicher ist vor denen, die ihr Leid wünschen in New Orleans. Sie war schließlich in der Lage, ihre Tochter wieder zu halten,seit sie mit hope in the map of Moments wieder vereint ist. Seitdem kehrte hope nach Hause zu ihren Eltern zurück. Klaus Mikaelson "This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return to me." —Klaus zu Hope in From a Cradle to a Grave Klaus ist Hopes Vater, selbst wenn er sie am Anfang in Always and Forever nicht wollte, dann mit der Zeit fing er an, seine Meinung zu ändern und begann, um ihre Sicherheit zu Sorgen und es wurde gezeigt, dass er glücklich war, als er hörte es sei ein Mädchen. Er will Hope beschützen, egal was passiert, deswegen begann er zu ihrem Schutz gegen seine Feinde an zu kämpfen. Er will auch ein besserer Vater sein, als sein Stiefvater für ihn war. Die Liebe zu seiner Tochter bringt das Beste aus Klaus heraus, das wurde gezeigt, als er sich mit Rebekah und Marcel versöhnt hat und ein Zimmer für Hope dekorierte und zu Hayley sagte: "Unsere Tochter sollte bei ihren Eltern aufwachsen". Er liebt sie mehr als alles andere, und um sie vor den Menschen, die versuchen, sie zu töten, zu schützen haben er und hayley beschlossen, es sei am besten, sie wegzuschicken, sie wurde an rebekah übergeben die sie beschützt hat. Sie sind vereint seit sie sicher ist. Hope ist nun zu Hause und lebt mit ihren Eltern zusammen, Klaus sagte das seine Tochter das einzig wichtige auf dieser erde für ihn ist. Die übernatürliche Gemeinschaft ist auch jetzt ihrer existenz bewusst. Mit der Geburt seiner Tochter ist Klaus der Mann der er sein sollte. Andere Beziehungen: * Klaus, Hayley und Hope (Eltern und Tochter) * Rebekah und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Elijah und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Kol und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Finn und Hope (Onkel und Nichte/Feinde) * Freya und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Camilie und Hope (Camille ist Hopes Wächterin / Babysitterin) * Jackson Kenner und Hope (Stieftochter / Stiefvater) * Dahlia und Hope ( Großtante und Großnichte / Feinde ) Auftritte TVD Season 4 * The Originals (erwähnt / gehört) TO Staffel eins * From a Cradle to a Grave TO Staffel zwei * Rebirth * The Brothers That Care Forgot * The Map of Momants * Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire * Brotherhood of the Damned * The Devil is Damned * I Love You, Goodby * They All asked for you * Save my Soul Galerie 500x375x2-Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Hope.png Haylijah and Hope 1x22.gif 1000px-Hayley and Hope 1x22.png Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ungesehener Charakter Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Werwölfe Kategorie:Mikaelson Kategorie:Hybrid Kategorie:Hexen